


woman inherits the earth

by sidereality



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, And Shitty Puns, Gen, a vignette on dinosaurs, and how girls can be wolves too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidereality/pseuds/sidereality
Summary: followdinosawyer?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	woman inherits the earth

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _seventeen,_  
>  _running from innocence_  
>  _like it’s a lion_  
>  \- girls your age by transviolet

Veronica is eleven when she chooses her screen name. _Dinosawyer_ , she tells Martha proudly. _Get it? Like_ dinosaur–– _it’s a pun!_ _Rawr!_ Martha laughs, and dinosawyer’s first ever message is from an account named ThePrincessUnicorn: _Rawr means I love you in dinosaur._

Veronica is seventeen and she has dirt underneath her perfect manicure. Her social medias have been picked apart and curated by the Heathers, a _redgreenyellowblue_ museum of pretty girls in perfectly posed shots. 

But she never let them change her name to make them a matching set of four; she isn’t _truly_ a Heather, after all, and though she craved _belonging_ , she never wants to forget that they’re not the same. Girls can be beautiful, monstrous creatures, but she has awakened a more primeval hunger beneath her skin.

Sometimes she feels like she was never that little girl laughing with her kindergarten best friend over a silly name. Dinosaurs are cute, all chibi-fied, but they were monsters before that. Veronica laughs when JD kisses blue raspberry into her mouth; bites his lip until she tastes the tang of blood. 

Who’d have known she had raptor-sharp teeth all along?

_All the better to tear out your throat, my dear._


End file.
